1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating a relief print on a substantially flat substrate, wherein palpable differences exist between a height of various parts of the relief print, by a printer being configured to print a relief print in a number of passes, the method comprising the step of:
a) defining a rasterized relief image, comprising customary color channels for indicating a color of each pixel and a height channel for indicating a height of each pixel of the rasterized relief image.
The present invention further relates to a computer program product, including computer readable code embodied on a non-transitory computer readable medium, said computer readable code comprising instructions for generating a relief print and to a print system configured to generate relief prints. In addition to the term “height” the alternative term “elevation” is used in the present specification.
The plurality of pixels is indicated to be located in an XY plane, while the direction of the height of a pixel is indicated as a Z direction.
2. Description of Background Art
A process for generating a relief print is described in European patent application EP2672692. Due to a large amount of layers which have to be ejected in order to generate a relief print, a print time of a relief print is usually large and a high marking material usage is usually the case.